Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by ivorysin13
Summary: Bella moves to California to escape the pain of her past and start over. How will finding an add in the local news paper requesting the aid of a nanny chage her life? Rated M for a reason! EmmettXBella
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I used to own my kick ass iPhone, but then I had to go drop it in the toilet…. Still, I DO NOT own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. The lucky bit….

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV: **

I looked around my freshly unpacked and newly decorated apartment. I let out a sigh of relief, relishing in the fact that it was finally done. My phone started ringing from the kitchen counter. I lunged for it and answered it on the second ring.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Bells, just calling to see how everything is going." The voice belonged to my father, Charlie.

"Oh. Hey Charlie. Everything is fine, how 'bout you?"

"I'm doing alright. You know the usual…"

"Right…" We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. I was just about to put a stop to this non-sense, but Charlie beat me to it.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." Here we go…. "You could come live with me. I know I'm not the most fun to be around, but I can change. You don't have to do this alone."

I just sighed into the phone. I had been over this a multiple of times already and I was getting really tired of repeating myself. "Charlie, Thank you, but, as I have already told you, I just need to stand on my own two feet for a while."

"I know Bells but…."

I interrupted him before he could continue. "No buts Charlie! A lot has happened these last few years, and I need to be on my own for a while. Take care of myself. You Know?" I pleaded with him. The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Sure Bells. I understand. Just know that I am here for you no matter what."

Sometimes my dad could be really sweet. "Thanks Cha-Dad. I appreciate it."

With that, we said our goodbyes and I hung up. I looked around my new apartment again, marveling in the beauty of it. It was a graceful and spacious two-story flat. The kitchen was equipped to fulfill any professional Chefs desire. The counters were black granite with black cabinets. The doors were a green tinted glass that had stainless steel handles. The kitchen consisted entirely of stainless steel appliances. It was perfect. The dinning room and living room were all the same. I sectioned them of with a flat, grey L-shaped couch. The whole back wall was a continuous line of French glass doors, leading out to the first balcony. They also framed a breath taking view of the Pacific Ocean. I walked over to the fireplace to start it before making my way up-stairs. The second floor held my master suite and in-suite bathroom, plus a guest bedroom/bathroom. My suite was situated right above the living room so my entire back wall was all French glass doors leading out to the second balcony also. I made my way back downstairs to make dinner. As I admired my new flat, I couldn't help but think about the events in my life that brought me to where I was now. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheek as I reflected.

_*Flashback* _

_Mere hours ago, I received my diploma, the paper that freed me from my own personal hell. Now all I had to do was get as far away from here as possible. Don't get me wrong, I loved phoenix. I loved the dry dessert weather. I loved the sun and the dusty brown terrain. I would miss my mom and Phil. But after what happened with James last year, staying here just wasn't an option any more. I smiled as I felt my mother, Renee, snake her arms around my waist. "I'm so proud of you baby," she whispered in my ear. My smile grew impossibly wider, "Thanks mom, I love you, So much." I felt the warm tears fall from her eyes and land on my bare shoulder. "I love you too sweetheart." I turned around and we stood in each others embrace for what seemed like forever, neither one of us wanting to let go. I heard a voice clear behind me. My mother and I shifted around so we could see who the voice belonged to. My mom let out a girly squeal as she released her hold on me and ran to the open arms of my step-father Phil. Phil was a major league baseball player. He and Renee met a few years back at a grocery store of all places. My mother insisted that she had met her soul mate, but I didn't get my hopes up. Renee had some serious commitment issues. To my surprise though, she and Phil made it and I couldn't have been happier for them. It put my mind at ease to know that my mother had someone emotionally and financially stable to take care of her hair-brained ways while I was away at college. I really liked Phil. I considered him more of a father to me than my own father. I know it sounds horrible, but it's the truth. Phil was the one who was going to put me through college…"_

_*End Flashback.*_

I started sobbing uncontrollably as I drudged up the memories of my mother and step-father. I curled up into a tight ball in the middle of the floor and let the waves of grief and loss rip through my body with no mercy. I lay for what seemed like hours before I was gratefully enveloped into the cold embrace of the darkness.

**A/N: OK. So this is my first ever Fanfic. Please tell me what you think! I promise you it will get better. I just wanted to point out where Bella was in her life at the moment emotionally. IT WILL GET BETTER! And happier, and lovelier. :D Cross my heart and hope to die. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: So, I did this all wrong the first time around, but I fixed it here! Yay! Ok, so far, we know that Bella is in a lot of emotional pain and it really hits her hard sometimes. However, this will not interfere in her social life. Not now at least. :p

Read on my lovelies!!

Chapter Two

BPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Oh my dear lord! Why the hell is my alarm going off?! I don't remember setting it last night. I have no reason to set it! I turned over in my bed and connected my hand furiously with the over sized snooze button. I rolled back over and glared at the ceiling. "When did I set the alarm clock?" I asked myself in complete bewilderment. "Oh great Bella, now you're talking to yourself! Time to get the crazy pills!" Ya, defiantly too early to be awake. I buried myself in my blankets once again and started to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Mother fucking shit balls…. Way to fukin' early…." I grumbled to myself as I stumbled out of bed. I shot daggers at the offensive red glowing numbers on the clock. I bent down and turned it off before stalking over to my bathroom. After a quick shower, I put on the first articles of clothing my hands came into contact with. I threw my hair into a messy bun and walked down the stairs. My foul mood dissipated quickly as I stepped into my living room and beheld breathlessly the sight how the morning suns' ray's cut through the grand canyon of sky. The way the oranges, blue's, yellows, purple's, and reds danced across the dark blue of the ocean, was…. There were no words. I started to head to the kitchen with the intent of making a cup of coffee, when I remembered that I had finished the last of it yesterday. "Today is just not my day." I said to myself as I grabbed the keys to my sex-mobile. I bought my white, Audi A4 Cabriolet when I moved here a couple of weeks ago. I was searching online for a new car when I discovered the Audi site and found my soul car. The rest is history.

I pulled up to the quiet little coffee shop about a mile from my house that was nestled across from the pier. When I got inside I was assaulted with the smell of coffee, baked goods, and sugar. I ordered my usual tall black coffee, grabbed a newspaper and headed towards an empty table. Immediately I flipped to the Jobs section of the paper and devoured the onslaught of new positions and hiring's. To my dismay, there was nothing for me. I had been searching for job for the past two weeks with no luck. I didn't really need the money, I mean, Phil and Renee left me everything, but I thought I could salvage what was left of my sanity with employment.

Moving to California was my original intent before the accident. The plan was to come here, go to night school and work full-time. I can honestly say that I had no idea where I was going to work. I still don't. It's rather difficult to get a decent job with only a High School Diploma under your belt. I huffed in annoyance and set the paper down. I picked up my coffee and looked around the coffee shop, soaking in my surroundings. There were numerous tables with chairs, scattered around, inside and outside of the place. Couches and coffee tables were placed intentionally, facing the windows, looking out to the pier and beach. While I was observing my surroundings, I noticed a local newspaper splayed across one of the small coffee tables, open to the jobs section. "Hmm…" I thought. How odd. I picked up my coffee and headed towards the empty table. Instantly, one add, written in a large box with bold letters, stood out.

"Nanny Needed!"

Nanny needed for 4-year old girl during the week from 6:00am-5:00pm. Applicant must speak English, have a California driver's license, have own car and MUST be trained in CPR/First Aid. Please contact Emmett Cullen at 909-801-6643.

A smile spread across my face as I finished reading the add. This was perfect! I loved kids, I was trained in CPR/First Aid, I owned my own car, I had a California diver's license, AND, I had a lot of experience babysitting back in Phoenix! I couldn't contain the squeal of triumph as I jumped from the table with the paper, and ran to my car. I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up just yet. I mean, I haven't even called the man, but, this was the first lead I had had in weeks. When I arrived home, I flat-out ran up the stairs and scurried to my bedroom. I ripped my drawers open and pulled out some shorts and a tank. I put on my running shoes, grabbed my ipod, a bottle of water and headed out the door. I started running to the beach, listening to my main man Bob Marley, knowing it would be the only way for me to calm my nerves before I had to call Mr. Emmett Cullen.

A/N: Sweet. Things are finally stating to happen! I want your opinion. This story is going to be from both Emmett and Bella's POV. Do you want Emmett's POV next or do you want me to continue with Bella's? If I do Emmett, it is going to start out like it did Bella's, how he got to where he is now and everything. If you want Bella, then it will just continue to when she calls Emmett. Let me know!!! Also, I posted the dance that this Story is based on and Bella's car. Go check it out!

Reviews are orgasmic! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was writting this chapter last night right? Well, my room is currently infested with those gross ass mosquito hawks and I was sitting on my bed, writting, minding my own business, when out of no where, the M.H attacks my laptop! I really fukin' hate bugs, so naturaly, I flipped a bitch and tossed my laptop across the bed. On my laptop, when the lid is closed, shuts down. So what happens? The laptop closes and I don't get the chance to save my work. FOUR FUKIN' PAGES!!! GONE!!! I was pissed. But any way, I'm sorry about the wait and the long authors note. I just needed to vent. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ever yummy Emmett Cullen, but Stephanie Meyer does. She owns it all. **

**Chapter Three**

**EmmPOV: 4 Years earlier**

"Emmett! Hurry your ass up! Were gonna be late!" Jasper yelled while pounding on bedroom door.

"Hold on to your fucking horses man! I'll be out in a second!"

"Emm, I swear to god if you don't open this do-" I stoped him mid sentence as I flung open my door and shot him a glare.

"Just because your pussy whipped Jazz, doesn't mean that I have to suffer along with you." I said as I shoved past him and head towards the door. I felt a small twinge of guilt for my lousy attitude. Jazz and Alice had been pining after one another for the past four years, but untill recently had been clueless as to what the other felt. Alice called last night and insisted that we all go out together. I tried to decline the third wheel posistion, but she told me to shut up and said that she had the "perfect" date for me. I'm not going to deny the fact that it had been way too fucking long since my last lay, but, damnit, I hated blind dates. That shit never works out. The only reason I agreed was because we were going to a club and I knew that if it didn't work out with this date, I could just grab a random piece of ass and be on with it. I turned aroud to see a slightly dejected Jazz.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I just really fukin' hate blind dates. You know this. I know how important Alice is to you, and I know how important this is to her, so I will try my best to behave.

I was a little confused when I saw a hint of humor flash across his eyes. That is, untill he opened his retarded ass mouth.

"Geez you giant bitch. When did your vagina eat your balls?"

I took a swing at him, but he just ducked out of the way like the pansy he is.

"Come on, Alice and Paige are already there." he said walking out the door, completly un-fased by the fact that he almost died right then and there.

I grunted out a slew of profanities and got into the drivers side of my Jeep Wrangler. The Club was only three miles from our apartment, so it didn't take long to get there. We found a decent parking spot and headed towards the front entrence. I could feel the vibrations of the music beofre I heard it.

This was why I loved clubs. The music blaring form the speakers, the Bartender always there to give you a dose of liquid courage, but most of all, the freedom. At a club, you could be who ever you wanted to , people just need a place to escape and to me, the club was the perfect get away.

I felt Jasper quicken his pase as he spoted Alice. I kept up with him easily do to the fact that I had at least 5 inches on him. Standing next to Alice was a girl who looked to be about my age, with shoulder length, jet black hair that embelished he alabaster skin tone and deep grey eyes. Her body.. Wow. She stood at about 5'6 and had curves in all the right places. Her upper body was slightly longer than her lower, which to me, was her only vice. I am after all, a leg man. The longer the legs the better. I wasn't about to look a horse in it's mouth though, so I put on my pantie dropin' smile, dimples and all, and introduced myself.

"Hello,I'm Emmett Cullen. It's nice to meet you." I greated her as I brought her hand up to my lips and placed a small kiss on it.

She gave me a seductive smile and responded, "Empire, Paige Empire. Charmed."

I let out a booming laugh from her James Bond reference. She winked at me and snaked her slim arm around my massive bicep. I snuck a look behind me and noticed that Alice had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. I just rolled my eyes and followed Paige. After we got past the bouncer and got a table, I took the groups' drink order's and weaved my way through the crowded club to the bar. After I placed mine and everyone elses order's, I remembered that I was the designated driver. Why in the hell I agreed to that when I knew that I was going on a blind date, was beyond me. _Fuck it._ I thought. _I'll just call a cab. _When I arrived back at the table, I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow in the direction of my drink.

"We're calling a cab." I told him. He nodded his head in agreement and downed his Scotch and water in on gulp. I raised my glass to him and did the same. Out of the courner of my eye, I saw Paige shudder delicately before raising her Appletini to her lips.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Oh, No!" she said with wide eyes. "I just don't know how you guys can drink that stuff! It's so nasty!"

I let out another booming laugh and headed back to the bar for another round.

Alice and Japer disapeared into the sea of bodies leaving Paige and I alone. We slipped into easy converation, talking about trivial things. She told me that she had moved down here to California to attend UCLA against her parents wishes and that she was majoring in Philosophy. She said that while it was a diffucult subject, she adored it. I told her that I had moved to California 6 years ago with my parents and that I attened USC, my major being Business. As we consumed more and more alcohol, our conversation turned less "lets get to know eachother" and more, "Let's skip all this bullshit and get to Fuckin." I was more than willing. She finally asked me to dance with her and I jumped up from the table, bringing her with me. She let out a little giggle and followed me. She manipulated our positions so that we were flush against eachother, her back against my chest and ass against my hard on. I let out an audible groan as she started grinding her voluptuous ass against my painful erection and reached her arms up to bring my lips down to her exposed neck. I placed open mouth kissed all along her jaw and neck and let my hands travel up her thighs, neading the skin along the way. She let out a small sigh and rested her head on my shoulder. I slipped my hands under her dress and brushed my fingers along her wet sex. She whimpered against my neck. I licked the shell of her ear before I shoved her panties aside and thrust two fingers into her.

"Fuck!" She cried out as quietly as possible.

"Mmmm, You like that don't you?" I asked "I felt how ready you were for me and I couldn't resist. You feel so good baby. So fucking tight and warm" I wispered in her ear as my thumb circled her clit furiously and my digits pumped in and out of her.

Her breathing became labored and her hips started moving of their own accord. I knew she was close when her walls beacame tighter.

"Cum for my baby. I want to feel you cum all over my hand." I said as I bit her shoulder. That was the last straw for her. She rolled her eyes back and moaned before collapsing into my arms.

"Let's get out of here." I told her more than asked as I spun her around to face me. She nodded her head weakly. Having to support most of her weight, we left the dance floor and sought out Jasper and Alice. We found them in a compromising position against a wall next to the womans bathroom. After telling Jazz to go home with Alice, Paige and I hopped in a cab and headed towards my apartment.

When we finally walked through the front door we didn't waste a second before we were all over eachother, yanking off our clothes and blindly making our way to my bedroom. I almost tore the door off the hinges in my enthusiasm, to which Paige let out a loud laugh. I growled and tossed her on my giant king sized bed. I turned around to my dresser and threw the contents of the first drawer all over the floor in search of a condom.

_VICTORY!_ I cried in my head. I ripped open the package with my teeth and rolled the offensive latex over my swollen member. I almost blew my load right then and there when I turned around and saw her on all fours in the middle of the bed. She was looking over her shoulder with lust in her eyes, a coy smile upon her lips, and her scrumptious ass begging me to come and spank it. In a few short strides I was across the room and on the bed behind her. I ran my fingers up and down her her dripping folds before pulling away. I brought my hand down to her ass with a satisfying, _Smack!_ She let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"I love how you are all ready for me. Im going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for the rest of the week. Are you ready for me to fuck you fast and hard?" I asked. When she didn't respond I brought my hand back down to her ass harshly.

"ANSWER ME!" I demanded.

" YES! GOD YES!! FUCK ME EMMETT! FUCK ME FAST AND HARD!" She begged me.

I slamed into her hard and she screamed in rapturous delight. I gave her a moment to adjust to my size. When she squirmed trying to create more friction, I pulled out almost all the way before sheathing myself in her warm, tight sex again. I did that a few more times, all the while earning mewls of pleasure and ecstasy from Paiges' lovely little mouth. I started to feel the much missed tightning in my stomach, so I reached around to her clit and resumed my ministrations form earlier in the evening, intent on getting her to climax before me.

"Fuuuccck Emmmeetttttt..... I...mmmmm..... Im gonnnaaa..."

"I know baby... fuuuckkk..... me too..."

I began pumping faster and harder, and she moved her hips to meet my thrust, causing me to go deeper. Just when I couldn't take it anymore, I felt her walls clench around my cock, milking me for all that I was worth, screaming out my name. I exploded inside of her, releasing my hot seed in long streams. When had both ridden out or orgasms, I pulled out of her. We collapsed next to eachother and calmed our labored beathing.

"That was... wow... no words." She said

"I know, me too." I said.

After we were both calmed down I reached down to take off my used condom and to pull the covers around us. As I was slipping off the condom I noticed that it was completely ripped in half.

"Oh shit.." I said.

"What?" Paige asked in a worried tone draping her naked body over my back.

"The condom, it ripped.." I let my sentence trail off.

"It's a good thing I'm on the pill then is'nt it?" She said with slight humor. I let out a sigh of relief.

" Come on big boy." she giggled. "Let's get you too bed."

I eagerly complied as I pulled the blankets over us. Not long after I fell into a deep slumber.

0O0O0O0O0O0

I woke up the next morning with my head feeling like a heard of rhinoceros had trampled over it repeatedly thorughout the night. As the previous nights events came flodding back to me, I couldn't help but smile. I turned over and reached over in search of Paige but came up empty. I shot up into sitting position and immediately regreted the dicision. I plopped back down into my bed to gather my bearings once more. After a few moments, I got up slowly and walked to the bathrooom. I peaked my head in but saw no one. I searched the rest of the apartment but no one was there. After I grabbed a bottle of water and some pills, I made my way back to my bedroom and crawled into my bed.

_Why did she leave?_ I thought to myself.

I didn't have an answer for that question so I rolled over and fell back asleep.

I'd worry about it later.

**A/N: Alright! I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter is going to be in Emmetts POV again, so keep an eye out! His drama is just begining! Please review! You have no idea how that shit just makes my day. Love all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is set 9 months later in Emmetts life. After this chapter, it will move back to current time. I just wanted to clarify; In this story, Bella is 19 and Emmett is 25. He was 21 when all this shut went down. And yes, I spelled it shut in purpose. :D eNjoY mY LOvliES.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :P**

**Chapter 4**

**EMMPOV: 9 months later**

The months that followed after my night with Paige were... un-eventful but really frustrating. I never heard back from her which was a serious blow to my ego. Jasper moved out of the apartment to live with Alice. I was mostly alone except for the few times I had a woman over.

I was constantly calling Alice the first few months asking if she had heard from Paige at all, but she just said that, about a month after she and I meet, she stopped calling and talking to her. I was really irked that she never called back. I couldn't really explain it. I even went to her school and sat in front of it for hours hoping to catch a glimps of her.

I never did.

When I voiced my concern about her lack of contact to Jasper, he just smiled and said that I was a love sick fool. I told him he was a fucktard and walked out of the room. How could I be in love? I had one night with her, nothing more. I was just upset because she was not calling me back and brusing my ego along the way. Thats all.

Eventually though, I stoped thinking about her.

I was sitting in Jasper and Alices living room, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom when my phone started ringing.

_" Don't let them fool ya!_

_Or even try to school ya!"_

"Ahhh..." I humed to my self. _The soothing sounds of my man, Bob Marley._

_"Could you be loved... and be loved_

_Could you be loved...oh yea.... and be loved."_

"Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Hello is this Emmett Cullen?" the voice asked

"Yes it is, may I ask who is calling?"

"Hello Mr. Cullen, my name is Dr. Hunter OBGYN at the UCLA Medical Center."

"What?" I asked in confusion

"I'm calling on behalf of Ms. Paige Empire. I regret to inform you that she passed away this morning duing childbirth."

I droped the phone on the floor just as Jasper walked out of the bathroom .He rushed to my side and started shaking me, asking me what the hell was wrong. I couldn't answer him though. I just stood there with my mouth gaping open like and idiot.

_"Hello...helloo??"_

Jasper reached down and picked up the phone and began speaking with the man on the other end.

"No, this is Jasper Whitlock, a friend of Emmetts. I'm afraid he is a little indisposed at the moment." He replied.

"E-- Exuse me? What do you mean she died giving birth?"

He turned to look at me with shock written all over his face.

"Emmett had no idea. He had been trying to get in contact with her for months."

I couldn't believe it. Paige was dead. She died giving birth. She was gone and never comming back. She had a baby. My baby?

"... in a half an hour to take care of the paperwork."

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you. See you in a bit."

Aftrer he hung up Jasper came over to me and place a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett, I need you to come back. We need to go to the hospital and talk with Dr. Hunter. Do you understand me?"

I gave him a frenzied look and sank to my knees, placing my head in my hands.

"Oh....god...Jasper. Sh...she...she's g-g-gone." I couldn't stop the tears that were threating to spill over from flowing freely.

"I know man. I'm sorry. I'm going to call Alice and Esme and have them meet us at the Hospital ok? In the meantime, I need you to collect yourself. We are going to get this straightened out. I promiss."

I just nodded my head.

_She was gone. Paige was gone. She had a baby._ I said to myself again._ My baby?_

Oh god.

What if it was my baby? Why didn't she call me and tell me? Hadn't I called her a number of times and left her just as many messages? What was I going to do with a baby? How was I going to get through school and raise and infant at the same time? Was it a Boy or a Girl?

Oh dear lord.

What if it was a Girl? How am I going to raise a Girl? How am I going to raise a child period? I knew nothing about children. What of I broke him? Or her? I was just staring to panic but was thankfuly interupted by Jasper.

"You ready Emm?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a lost expression on my face.

"Jazz, what if it's mine? How am I going to raise a baby? Or better yet, a girl baby?" I asked getting more hysterical with each question.

"Emmett," he said in a stern voice. "Get a hold of yourself. Your mother and Alice are meeting us at the hospital in 15 minutes and we need to be there. You can ask Dr. Hunter all of these questions. If the baby is yours, then I am positve Esme and Alice will be there to help you every step of the way."

I gave him a stiff nod and got to my feet.

"Thanks Jazz. I really appreciate this." I said while slapping him on the back. He lurched forward a little.

"No problem man." He replied trying to gain his balance again.

We arrived at the hospital 25 minutes later due to Jaspers insane speeding. I loved driving fast just as much as the next guy, but Jasper was crazy.

I hopped out of the car as fast as my large frame would allow me before I was takled by both my mother and Alice.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed into my ear. "I'm so sorry! I should have known that there was something going on with her when she stopped calling me!" Alice babbled

"No Alice it's not your fault." I Tried to tell her when she started crying. My mother flinging herself around my neck stoped me though.

"Oh honey! Don't worry, we will get through this. Your father says that he is sorry he can't be here for you but he is getting on the next flght out. Im sorry that you have to go through this." She was ranting tightning her death grip around my neck.

"Mo..m... mmm oom...c-c-can't breath.." I choked out.

"Opps! Sorry dear." she said sheepishly as she released me.

"Alright everyone," Jasper interjected. "We need to go and get this mess fixed. Dr. Hunter is expecting us. The faster we get in there, the faster we can get answers."

We all walked up to the receptionist and Jasper told her that we were hear to see Dr. Hunter. She paged him and pointed us to the waiting room.

"So Emmet," my mother questioned me. "How exactly did all of this happen?"

"I don't know mom. I mean, I know, but I-I-I, God. She's gone..." I stated and placed my head back into my hands. She started rubbing my back and wispered that everything would be fine.

A few minuted later a voice cleared above me. I looke up and saw a man in his late 40's staring down at me with concern.

"Are you Emmett Cullen?" He inquired

"Yes. Are you Dr. Hunter?" I asked right back standing up. He backed up a little and extended his hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

After everyone else had introduced themselves, he led us back to his office.

"I'm sure you all have many questions, but let me tell you what happened first. Is that alright?" he asked. We all agreed and sat back to listen.

"As you know, my name is Dr. Lance Hunter and I was Paige Empires OBGYN. Paige came to me about a month after she found out she was pregnant. Durring the pregnancy, she was a model was never late for an apointment and she always agreed to anything I suggested to make her and the baby more comfortable. Her and the baby were very healthy.

Early this morning she stumbled into the emergency room bleeding everywhere. Luckily I was there speaking with one of the nurses so I was able to admit her and get her into a delivery room quickly. We didn't really know what was wrong with her, why she was bleeding, be we did know that the baby wasn't breathing. We had to do an emergency c-section if we wanted either one of the to have a chance. The baby came out safley and we her beathing again. Paige wouldn't stop bleeding though. She hemeraged and died on the opperating table."

We all sat there in shock for a few minutes, letting what he told us soak in. I was the first to speak.

"How did you know to call me? Was she alone through the whole pregnancy?" I asked.

I saw a hint of remorse flash across his eyes before he answered.

"I knew to call you because she had you down as an emergency contact. When I asked her about it, she just told me that you were a close friend. Looking at you now though, I know you are the father. Your daughter looks exactly like you." He said with a small smille, completely ignoring my second question.

My mother grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked over to her and saw the tears roll down her cheeks. I lifted my hand a brushed them away before stating "You have a grandaughter."

She smiled and leaned into my hand. "And you have a daughter." she said back to me.

I turned back to the doctor. "You didn't answer my second question. Was she alone?"

"Yes." He said a little angrily. "She told her parents about the pregnancy. They said that she was being irresponsible and that they didn't want to have anything to do with her as long as she had the baby. She didn't let that stop her though. She loved her un-born child too much." He told us with an astounding amount of grief written all over his face.

My mother was the one to speak this time.

"Thats horrible! How could they leave her alone like that?!" She asked, steeling the words right out of my mouth, her voice laced with venom.

"I don't know Mrs. Cullen... I don't know." Dr. Hunter replied shaking his head.

It was silent for another few moments as everyone obsorbed the information. I had completly forgoten about Jasper and Alice until Alice decided to speak up.

"Is the baby ok now? Can we see her?" She asked in a small voice.

Dr. Hunter turned in his chair to face her and gave her a big smile.

"Yes, she is fine. We can go see her now if you want."

I jumped out of my chair and was at the door faster than I would have thought possible. I was half way down the hall when I relized that I had no idea where I was going. I turned around and saw everyone laughing at me. When they caught up to me, Alice laced her small hand in mine and drug me down the hall. She had a suprising amount of strength for such a little person.

"He said that she is being kept in the newborn nursery, now hurry up!!""

We rounded the coner and came face to face with a wall of glass windows. Behind the window were rows and rows of babies all swaddled in either blue or pink blankets.

"Look at how cute they all are!" Alice squealed. I heard Jasper chukle behind us. Alice swung around and flew into his open arms.

"I want one Jasper." She told him with a stern expression. He just laughed harder.

"Someday my little darlin'. Someday." He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

Dr. Hunter motioned to one of the nurses inside to bring my daughter out. A nurse in green scrubs and another nurse with pink and black polka dotted scrubs walked out. The one in the pink and black held a pink bundle with curly brown hair peeking out and the one in green held a clipboard.

"Mr. Cullen," the doctor stated. "Meet your daughter."

The nurse placed the baby girl into my ackwardly shaped arms. When I looked down, my breath cought in my throat. Looking up at me were the most inoccent eyes I had ever seen. They were blue, but I knew that could change as she got older. She had an adorable button nose and and plump petal pink lips. She her skin was a creamy white and she had the most beautiful little blush on her cheeks. I raised a single finger and ran it across her cheek.

"You are beautiful and perfect." I wispered. I bent my head down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

The nurse in green came closer to me with a sweet smile on her face and started speaking.

"She doesn't have a name yet." She said.

I looked up and searched the eyes of my companions and knew the answer.

"Marley Paige Cullen." I replied.

She smiled and wrote it down on her clipboard.

"Why Marley Paige, Emmett?" My mother asked from my side. She reached in the blanket ran her fingers threw Marley's brown curls.

"Marley because he was the one singing my ringtone to the call that changed my life and Paige after her mother." I said. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"It's perfect. She is perfect." my mother wispered in my ear.

I smile and looked at my daughter. I said the only words that I could think of.

"Welcome to the world Marley Paige Cullen. I love you."

**A/N: :D Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. Here it is. Thanx to all who reviewed! :D**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV:**

I walked into the dance store absolutely giddy. It had been forever since I'd been in one, and I have to say, I really missed it. I started walking around looking at the merchandise when a girl who looked to me my age walked up to me.

"Hey, my name is Laurel. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, no. I'm just looking around." I said with a small smile.

"Ok, well, I'll be over here if you need anything." She walked away with a wave.

I just smiled and continued to peruse the different leotards and tights. After I was satisfied with what I had, I went in search of Laurel again. I found her over by the shoes, which was exactly what I wanted her help with.

"Hey, I think I need your help now." I said as I taped her on the shoulder. She turned around and laughed a little before speaking.

"Ok, what do you need?"

"I need shoes." I replied.

"Do you have a specific kind?" she asked letting her sentence trail off.

I smirked before answering her question. "Jazz, Tap, Foot pads, Ballet, Point, and Dance sneakers all in a size 7."

"I think that we are going to be good friends." She said smiling, shocking the hell out of me. "What's your name?"

"Umm… Bella…" I said still a little stunned.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Like I said, my name is Laurel. How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was ten… so, 9 years. You?" I asked

"Same, actually. Jazz is my favorite. I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move or are you visiting."

"I just moved here. I used to live in phoenix."

"Oh. That's cool. How are you liking the California weather?" She asked while going to get the shoes I requested.

"I like it. It's always sunny, like phoenix." I replied. She came out with boxes staked up to her chin. I let out a small giggle at the site. She narrowed her eyes at me over the boxes before setting them down.

"Sorry, you just looked really funny." I said, calming down a little.

"Yeah yeah. So, why are you buying all these shoes now? Don't you have some?" She asked me, a slightly curious look in her eyes.

"I did before I moved. I got rid of them. They needed to be replaced." She nodded her head before continuing.

"So, I'm going to assume you haven't found a studio yet right?"

I nodded my head.

"Great! You can come and dance at mine! I teach there as well as work here. I get off at 3. Do you want to meet me here again then and head over?" Excitement was laced through her voice. _I dont really have anywhere to go _I thoughtto myself_, sooo…_

"Sure!" I said, just as excited. I made my way to the register, paid for my stuff and exchanged numbers with Laurel.

When I got back to my apartment, I ran to the phone see of there were any messages.

"Of course not." I said to myself as I saw the blinking red zero.

I had called Emmett a week ago and had yet to hear from him. I was getting really annoyed with his lack of response. This just meant that I had to start looking for work again, which did not make me happy.

A few hours later, Laurel and I were pulling into a Business park that held the dance studio.

"It's closed right now so it will be just us. I need to rehearse my piece for my class, so you can watch or go into a different room and do whatever. It doesn't really matter." She told me with a shrug. I nodded my response and followed her path. She stopped in the middle of the street and turned around. She let out a small chuckle and turned back around.

"You are going to have the pleasure of meeting Rae." She informed me with an amused voice. I turned around to look at what she was looking at. The only other car in the parking lot was sporty looking Audi. I remembered seeing it on the web site. An Audi R-8, I think it was called…

When we entered the building I could here music coming from down the hall. Laurel set her purse behind the counter and I did the same. As we walked farther down the hall, the music became clearer. Laurel finally stopped in front of one of the windows. Inside the room was a girl who was the same age as Laurel and I. She was a little over 5' with short, shaggy, deep purple hair. She was so lost in her dance and the music; she didn't even notice Laurel and I. Her movements were fluid and graceful. She was absolutely stunning. When the music finally stopped, she opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, noticing our gawking. She just smiled and went to turn the music off. Laurel was the first to recover. She ran to the door and flung it open. She bound into the room screaming and threw herself at the girl.

"Oh my god!!! You finished it!!! It was fucking amazing Rae!!!" She cried. Rae just laughed and hugged Laurel back.

"Yea. I woke up this morning and thought, 'what the hell. Just go down and dance. See what happens'. This is the end result." She let out her musical laughter before turning her attention to me.

"Rae, this is Bella, she moved down here from Phoenix. I meet her at the store. We got to talking and I discovered that she didn't have a place to dance yet. I offered her space here." Laurel told her. She looked at me for a second longer, no emotion on her face. Then her face broke out into a wide smile. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding and smiled back. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hesitantly put my arms around her.

"If you passed Laurels test, then you must be alright." She chuckled and released me.

"I didn't know there was a test…." I said confused. They both just laughed and started talking again.

"So, do you want to practice our dance or what?" Laurel asked. Rae looked over to me.

"What do you want to do Bella?" She asked me. I blushed and looked down.

"It doesn't matter. I haven't danced in a while so I have to stretch before I do anything." I replied.

"Perfect. I need to stretch too." She told me. She looked at Laurel who just shrugged and walked over to the stereo. Queens of the Stone Age came blasting through the speakers and we started. The next hour and a half was spent stretching and doing combinations across the floor. Like I said, it had been a while since I danced last, so I was a little rusty. They were both very patient with me though. We talked about random stuff and found that we had a lot in common. We were quickly becoming friends and I couldn't have been more ecstatic. Just as they were about to start teaching me their dance, my phone started to ring.

"I'll be right back." I told them and walked through the door into the hall. I looked at the phone screen to see who it was but the number was un-known. I decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hello?" A smooth male voice asked, "Is this Bella Swan?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hello Bella, my name is Emmett Cullen. You called about a week ago, asking about the Nanny position?" My breath caught in my throat. _Oh shit_ I thought. _I'm not prepared!!!_

"Hello?"

"OH… uh… Yea, sorry, how are you?" I squeaked out. _Oh god…_

He let out a low chuckle. "I'm fine thank you. Sorry it took so long to get back to you. We've been really busy around here."

"It's no problem." I replied, my voice a little stronger

"Oh, ok. So tell me about yourself." He asked

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked feeling really dumb

"Well, how old are you? What's your experience with kids? What made you want this job?"

"Ok, Sorry... Umm, well my name is Isabella Swan. I'm 19 years old and I just moved to California from Phoenix, Arizona. Back in Arizona, I baby-sat A LOT. The parents just kept recommending me to the other parents and before I knew it, it was like my own business. I enjoyed it immensely. When I moved out here, I knew I wanted to do something with kids because I absolutely adore them. I was at the coffee shop one morning when I saw your add in the local paper. I have to be honest with you, I was so happy when I saw your add. I called you when I got home and I have been waiting for you to call back ever since." I finished.

"Oh, that's fantastic. You're a little younger then I was expecting, but you sound experienced and mature. Do you want to meet for lunch some time this week and talk more in depth?" He asked me. I almost screamed into the phone I was so excited. I took a few calming breaths before answering.

"I would love to" I said a little breathlessly.

"Great! How about Wednesday at 12:45?"

"That sounds perfect."

We quickly worked out the location and hung up. I ran into the dance room bouncing around and squealing. Laurel and Rae looked at me like I was crazy but I just continued dancing my little happy jig. I finally stopped and told them my news. I had informed them earlier about calling Emmett and waiting for him to call me back. They knew how important this was to me so they started dancing my little happy jig with me.

A/N: How exciting! Bella is dancing again and she made some new friends! I'm glad that Emmett called. I was a little worried there for a minute. So next chapter will be in both their POV and they will meet for the first time! What will happen??? Will he hire her? Will there be a spark?!! All questions will be answered… eventually. LOL. I promise not to take so long to post the next chapter. Comments make me want to write more! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I LOVE THE NEW MOON CLIP! THE WOLF TRASFERMATION IS FUKIN EPIC!!!! I LOVE THE NEW DIRECTOR!!!! I really think he is doing this better than what's her face. Sorry for those of you who are her fans. Honestly, Twilight was kind of a disappointment. I mean, it's such a big deal for me!! I love this shit with a passion and I want my passion to be represented well. Twilight wasn't. I still love the movie, but now my friends and I watch it and laugh. I don't want to laugh!!! I want chills!! New Moon gives me chills so far! 3333**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 6

BPOV:

I was on edge. I spent the whole morning with Laurel and Rae picking out outfits and it was a complete mess. I finally ended up in something that was halfway decent. (Outfit on profile) As I was pulling up to the restaurant my heart went into over drive. I honestly had no idea why I was so nervous. I was just about to pull out and drive away when the song on my iPhone changed.

"Here's a little song I wrote.  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry. Be happy.  
In every life we have some trouble,  
But when you worry, you make it double  
Don't worry. Be happy.  
Don't worry be happy now."

How fitting. I turned off the car and took a few deep breaths before I got out. I walked into the restaurant and was greeted by a boy who appeared to be younger than me.

"I'm supposed to meet an Emmet Cullen?" I kind of asked/told him. He gave me a wary glance before he escorted me to the back of the establishment. As we rounded the corner, I almost fell over at the sight in front of me. There sat the single most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. He was just sitting there, with a calculating look on his cute baby face. His eyes were deep pools of ocean blue and his hair was a casual disarray of dark curls. My fingers twitched with the thought of running the silky strand through them. And his body! Oh my dear lord his body. *SWOON* He was all muscle and man. I just wanted to lick him. Mmmmm………The boy decided to make his existence apparent again by clearing his throat. I turned to look at him a little embarrassed that I had been caught staring at the yummy man. He continued walking, and to my great surprise, led me right to swoon worthies table. This had to be a mistake. I was supposed to meet Emmett Cullen, not this sex god before me. I was about to turn to the host and inform him of his mistake when the man interrupted me.

"You must be Bella Swan. I'm Emmet Cullen." He gave me a brilliant smile and held out his hand. My heart dropped to my feet. _Really? _I put my hand in his and felt a spark that went through my whole body. I gave him a small smile and let his hand go.

"Please, take a seat." Emmet said, waiving his hand to the chair across from him. I took one more deep breath before I complied.

"Yes, I'm Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you Emmet. How are you?" Once again, my heart was trying to break though my chest. Between my nerves and sex on legs in front of me, I couldn't really blame it.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. You?"

"Just peachy." I smiled. He gave me a heart breaking smile right back and picked up his menu. I followed suit. We exchanged a few more pleasantries until our waiter came over and took our order.

"So, Bella, thank you for meeting me here today. I know I already asked you to tell me about you, but I want to go more in depth. My daughter is very important to me and I want her to be in best possible care."

"I completely understand. Ask me anything you want. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything also. I plan on us getting to know each other very well while we are here." He stated with a sexy smirk. I swear my panties got wet with that smirk. How I was supposed to work for this man and not jump his bones? I mentally slapped myself. _Stop it Bella! He is married and he has a kid for Christ sake!_ With that thought I looked at his ring finger. Nothing. _Hmm_… Shit! Asking question… ok.

"Ok. I don't mean to sound rude, but how old are you?" He just threw his head back and let out a booming laugh. He answered once he calmed down a bit.

"Sorry. Your face was hilarious though. You looked so worried." He let out another chuckle. "I'm 25. I was 21 when I had Marley."

"That's a beautiful name. Tell me more about her?" I watched as his deep blue eyes lit up and his face became more animated.

"Well, her name is Marley Paige Cullen and she is four years old. Everyone says that she looks like me, but she has her mother's eyes. She is your typical four-year-old girl. She loves the color pink, fairies, ballerinas, ponies, Barbie's, princesses and so on. She is my world." He finished with the biggest smile I had seen on his face so far. I couldn't help but do the same.

"She sounds wonderful." I stated.

"She really is…. So. Tell me more about yourself. You said you moved here from Phoenix. Why is that?" He asked. My face fell a little. I knew it was inevitable, but that didn't mean that I wanted this discussion to happen. I sucked in a breath before I started talking.

"Well, I had actually been planning on coming out here for college after I graduated. I wanted to venture from home, you know? I had everything planned. I was going to move here, live on my own and go to school full time, maybe get a job. It all seemed so perfect." I paused for a second to compose myself. The last thing I needed to do was cry.

"It was the night of Graduation. The ceremony had just ended and I was thrilled to be out of that place. My stepfather, Phil, had reservations for the family at a fancy restaurant. I don't really remember what happened. I do remember my mother screaming Phil's name and mine, the screeching of tires, the sickening crunch of cars colliding…" I looked up to see Emmett with his mouth hanging open and a horrified look on his face. I continued.

"Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital with a mild concussion. I asked the doctor what happened and where my parents were. He just gave me a sympathetic look and told me that they had passed away. My mother went first and when Phil heard, he followed. I didn't believe him at first. I mean, how could I?" I looked at Emmett again for confirmation that my disbelief was well founded. When he didn't say anything, I conveyed the rest of my story.

"I found out that the driver of the other car was my ex-boyfriend, James. The police told me that he had left a note at his apartment that told everyone of his plans and why, incase he died too. He wanted to kill Me. Me. Not anyone else. But, plans didn't go as expected for him, so he took the only opportunity that he had. I can't say that he failed in his plan for my death. Obviously, I'm still here. My heart still beats. But, a part of me died that day. I lost the only people that ever cared for me, the only people that I truly loved." A single tear fell from my eye, but I wiped it away hastily.

"He didn't die. He's just in a coma. They don't when or if he will ever wake up." My eyes found their way back to Emmett's. Before I knew it, he had me out of my chair and in strong embrace.

"Emmett….Ca..n't…breath….." He dropped me immediately and started to apologize.

"Don't worry about it. I needed that." I told him with a small smile.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I can't imagine how horrible that must have been for you."

"Yea. It was pretty suckish. It's ok though. I mean, I can't make them come back. As much as I want them to, I know that they wont. The best thing I can do is live my life to the fullest, which is what they would have wanted for me. I know someday we will be together again."

"Well, that was intense." He told me with a small chuckle.

"God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump it all on you like that. It just came out."

"No, it's ok. I'm glad I know now. Are you sure that you are ready for this though? It isn't too soon for you?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I'm not one to dwell. There will be times when I will be sad, but not to the point where I can't function you know?" I stated with a shrug of my shoulder. "So, why don't you tell me about you?"

"Ok. Ummm… I'm Emmett Cullen and I am 25 years old. I just graduated from UCLA with a bachelor's degree in Business. I plan on using this to open my own chain of Night Clubs and perhaps a Piano Bar. All this is going to happen this year, which is why I need a nanny. My mother is usually the one to watch Marley, but her own business has really taken off and she needs to travel now." He paused to drink some of his coke. I couldn't stop the less than pure thoughts that filled my mind as I watched his adam's apple bob up and down with each long pull. _Oh how I wish I were that cup…_I let out a small sigh as he set down his glass and continued.

"Alice, her godmother, is busy with her personal shopper business and is getting ready to have a baby with her husband Jasper. He is a history professor at UCLA. My father is a doctor, so he is out of the question. That leaves me with no choice but to hire someone." He finished with a shrug

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to her mother?" He reached for his glass but didn't pick it up.

"She died while giving birth to Marley. We had a one nightstand and I din't hear from her again. Her OBGYN called me nine months later to inform me that I had a daughter. She had put me on her emergency contacts a week before Marley was born." His voice was flat and when he finally looked up at me, his eyes were dark and hard. I coiled a little. I started to stutter out an apology, but he just shook his head and his eyes softened a little.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. The circumstances weren't the best, but I got the greatest gift of all." And with that he was back to his normal, happy self.

We spent some more time talking about our interest and Marley. We had A LOT in common. I fell for him even more when he pulled a picture of the both of him and Marley out of his wallet. I swear to god, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. He had Marley on his shoulders with his cheeks puffed out and eyes crossed. She had her hands in his hair while she gave the camera a cross-eyed fish face. You could feel the love they radiated for each other. She had the same dark curly hair as Emmett, but her eyes were a striking shade if gray. The picture had me laughing so hard I had tears streaming down my face. He announced that he had to get going, but he wanted me to meet Marley. I was so ecstatic that I actually squealed a little while clapping my hands. He just laughed at me and gave me the address to his house. He walked me to my car and he hugged me goodbye. I almost melted. He was so perfect. I knew this was dangerous.

I was falling for my boss.

Hard.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**EMM POV:**

Wow.

This girl was amazing. She was beautiful, smart, responsible, and strong… God was she strong. Her story was heart breaking and when she told me, all I wanted to do was hold her and make her pain go away. So I did. Her sent enveloped me and her warmth sent a shock through my body. I knew right then that I was in deep shit. This 19-year-old girl had captured my attention like no other woman had. I knew that I should have walked away then, but just the thought of that made my chest ache. So what do I do? I ask her to come and meet my daughter. _Fuck._ I drove home, my thoughts consumed with Bella. I knew it was wrong, but I hoped to god that Marley wouldn't like her. I couldn't afford the distraction right now. I opened the door to my house and almost fell over when a small body hurled itself into my knees.

"DADDDYYYY!!!!!" Marley squealed out. I bent down and brought her cute dimply face to mine. She started to smother me in milk and cookie crumb kisses.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have fun with grandma?" I started to walk towards the kitchen.

"OHMYGOSHDADDY! We had so much fun! We went to the store and I got a pretty new dress and I gots new shoes for dance class cuz my others were all broken and then we saw a puppy and I wanted him so bad daddy can I pweez have a puppy daddy?" She looked at me with pleading eyes, her fingers intertwined under her chin. I just laughed and kissed her on the nose.

"We'll talk about it later Mar. I need to talk to nana right now ok?" Her chin started to quiver but she nodded her head and went back to her milk and cookies.

"Hey Emmett. How did the meeting go?" My mother asked me as she embraced me.

"I went great actually. I asked her to come here tomorrow to meet Marley. Do you think you could be here too?" I asked knowing I would not only need her approval, but support.

"Of course I'll be here. I have to go right now though. I just got an emergency call from one of my clients. Alright?"

"Sure. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you what time to come. Good luck, I love you and I will see you later. Tell dad I said Hi." I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Absolutely. Love you too. I'll call you later." She went over and gave Marley a quick kiss and hug, then bolted out the door. I decided to tell Marley about Bella.

"So, Marley, I met with a nice lady today who wants to watch you wile daddy and nana aren't here." She just gave me a confused look.

"Remember how I said that daddy and nana are going to be very busy and won't be at home all the time?" She nodded her head, spilling the milk that she was drinking all down her shirt.

"Well, I am going to have someone come here and watch you while we aren't home. You guys will have lots of fun. Fun like you and nana have."

"Is she going to be my best friend like nana?!" She asked me bouncing in her seat.

"Yep. You are going to meet her tomorrow."

"What's her name?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Her name is Bella."

"OOOOHHH!!! I like her already!' _Shit. _'Daddy! Come on! I want to show you what I learned in class today!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her dance/gymnastics studio that I had the garage made into. I watched as she tried to twirl and roll across the mats. She some how managed to get me to do it with her. I could deny my baby nothing. We spent the rest of the day doing different things, and a few times she asked about Bella. My heart skipped a beat each time I heard and said her name.

When bedtime came, I read Marley a book in our rocking chair until she fell asleep. I continued to hold her though. I knew that with all these changes that were happening, I wouldn't be able to see her as much as I wanted too. My thoughts went back to Bella all to quickly though, so I put Marley in her bed and went to my room. As I lay in my bed, I couldn't decide if I wanted Marley to like Bella or not. My head started to throb with all the indecision, so I rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N: SOOO?! Not as long a wait right? Lolll. Ok. Tell me what you think please!!!!! smooches!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

EPOV

I woke up feeling like I was being watched. My eyes took a minute to adjust to the light but after looking around I saw nothing. I closed my eyes to try and get some more sleep when I heard the floor creek. I smiled to myself and shifted my body around as I let out an exaggerated sigh. I heard a small giggle before I heard the clumsy pitter patter of feet.

"RAARRW!" Marley screamed before her sharp knees impacted my hip. She wiggled around digging her boney limbs into every part of me she could. I was getting too old for this; she was going to break something one of these days. I let out a loud groan as I picked her up and held her above my head.

"What is this?" I yelled. "Who dare disturb my slumber?" Marley giggled and squirmed trying to get away. I tossed her to the end of the bed where she crawled off and ran down the hallway. I ran after her and as I got closer she started screaming and laughing. I caught her in my arms and threw her over my shoulders as we made our way to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast Mar?" She started pounding her tiny fist on my back.

"You let me go you big bad monster or my daddy will come and get you." I chuckled to myself.

"Oh really, well this big bad monster is hungry and you look absolutely delicious!" I flipped her around and started blowing raspberries on her stomach.

"NO! Daddy NOO!" she shrieked and laughed.

"There is no daddy here. I'm the big bad monster." Her laugh had become a high whistle that only dogs could hear and there were tears rolling down her face. I tried to put her on her feet but she just fell down and continued laughing. I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face, that laugh was just too ridiculous. I picked her up and carried her rest of the way to the kitchen where I plopped her down in her chair. She had sobered up a little and was glaring at me.

"You win this time mister." She got down off the chair and started rummaging around in the lower cabinets where her bowls were. I leaned against the counter and watched as she picked out the perfect one before getting her step stool to get the cereal out of the cabinet. She poured more on the counter then in the actual bowl but she just picked it up with her little hands and put it into the bowl. I was torn between helping her and just letting her do it. She always got irritated with me when I tried to help though so I continued watching as she pushed the stool over to the refrigerator. She grabbed the almost full gallon of milk and teetered on the edge of her stool. I lunged over to balance her and took away the milk.

"Daddy! I had it!" She glared at me and stomped her tiny feet. I ignored her and poured the milk in the bowl before putting it back in the refrigerator. She grabbed the cereal and sighed in frustration as she stomped over to the table.

"You're welcome." She looked over her shoulder and I gave her a pointed look. Her brows furrowed and her little hand clenched her spoon.

"Thank you." she mumbled. I rubbed my hands over my face in frustration. I never understood why she was so against my help, she was never this way with anyone else in the family. I sighed and poured myself a bowl and went to sit next to her.

"So Marley, we get to meet Bella today." She perked up a little at that. "We need to get you cleaned up before she comes ok?" She nodded her head as she shoved the spoon on her mouth. The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet. Marley finished her cereal, gave me a kiss on the cheek and made her way up to her bathroom. I heard the water run for a little bit and then some splashing and singing. I just sat in my seat stunned, this little girl never ceased to amaze me and I had to remind myself almost every day that she was only four years old. I finished my breakfast and made my way up the stairs to get ready.

BPOV.

I was beyond nervous. I couldn't put my finger on why; I mean this wasn't the first time that I had to meet a family. It's the same thing right? Who was I kidding; of course it's not the same thing. I was meeting Emmett and his daughter. I sighed in frustration and tried to get a grip on myself. I can't have feelings for him. "He has a kid, he's too old… We are just in two completely different stages in our lives right now. Nothing would ever work between you two so stop being stupid." I tugged on my hair and stopped pacing, this wasn't working. I grabbed my keys and phone and headed out the door; there was only one thing that could calm me right now.

"I'm glad you called Bella, I really needed to get out." Rae walked along side me as we made our way into the dance studio.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She seemed really agitated today.

"Nothing, just stupid drama." She unlocked the doors and pushed her way in tossing her bag across the counter. She practically ran to the main dance room so I put my bag with hers and followed. Our friendship was still new and I wasn't sure if I should be persistent with questions or not. When I walked in the dance room she already had her iPod plugged in and was stretching. I decided to let it go for now and followed her directions. An hour later we were all warmed up and I sat down as she took command and put on one of my favorites songs Empire Ants by the Gorillaz. The beat started and her body followed it like it didn't have a choice. I watched as she told me her story. She let her frustration and sadness and anger convey itself with every turn and extension. It was about a guy, she wanted their relationship to be more but he was afraid. She was tired of waiting for him so she let him go and now she was unsure of her decision. As the music faded she came and sat next to me. I'm sorry was all I could manage to say but I guess it was enough because she just smiled and me and waved her hand to the floor. I picked up her iPod and scrolled through surprised to find that we had the same taste in music. I decided on Miracle by CocoRosie. As the beginning chords started my body felt instant relief. I smiled and gave into the temptation of bliss. Every flick of my wrist and every extension of my leg brought on a whole new level of calm and happiness. My body let go of the nerves and anxiety as I found my way home again. When the music stopped and I came back down to earth, I was a little disappointed that it was over so soon. I looked in the mirror and saw Rae watching with a huge smile on her face.

"That was beautiful Bella. " She clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. As I picked up her iPod I saw that I had to be over at Emmett's soon.

"I have to go Rae," I said with a tinge of regret. I really loved it here.

"Yea, of course." We made our way back out of the building. I gave her a brief hug and headed back to my house to change. After a quick shower I put my hair in a fishtail braid and picked out my outfit. I settled on a pair of shorts my new stripped tunic and a pair of gold flats. I looked at my phone and realized that I only had a half hour to get there so I put on some foundation, grabbed my purse and ran to my car. It took twenty minutes to find the house and even then I wasn't sure if I was at the right address. Gates covered in vines hid any sort of house from view. There was a speaker box in front of the gates though so I pressed the button and waited.

"Yes?" came a brisk feminine voice.

"Hi, my name is Bella; I have an appointment with Emmett."

"Of course, let me open the gate for you."

"Thank You." A few seconds later the gates groaned to life and granted me access to what was inside. The house was stunning and very large. It sat at the end of a long drive way and was surrounded by hills of grass splattered with various trees and plants. I pulled up behind a jeep and saw a woman standing in the door way waiting patiently. I knew as I got closer and was able to make her out clearly that this was Emmetts mother. She was gorgeous and looked so much like him; the same deep dimples and blue eyes. Her hair however was a caramel color, not the dark brown that Emmett had. I smiled as I walked up the steps.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out to shake hers.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme, Emmetts mom." Her whole demeanor was so warm and inviting; I couldn't help but mitigate my frazzled mood. She ushered me inside of the house

"Emmett and Marley are still upstairs; they will be down in a few minutes. Can I get you something to drink?" I gave a polite no and followed her to the living room.

"So Bella, Emmett tells me that you moved down here from Arizona?" I panicked for a second before saying yes.

"What brought you all the way out here?" I wasn't quite sure how to answer but luckily I was saved by foot steps behind me. I turned around and all my breath left my body. All the mantras I had been chanting this morning went to shit the second I laid eyes on him. He was just wearing a pair of dark jeans and a whit shirt but I had never seen someone wear it so well. I peeled my eyes away from his body sick with myself and followed a path to his arms where a little girl was sitting and hiding her face in his neck.

"Marley, Miss. Bella is here to see you. Will you say Hi please?" I walked around the couch to get closer. She turned her head a little and whispered a shy hello. I smiled.

"Hi Marley." She turned away from her dad and gave me her full attention. We looked each other in the eye for a few seconds a huge smile on my face and a small one forming on hers. She squirmed out of her dads arms and latched herself onto his leg without taking her eyes off of me. I bent down and offered my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." She put her delicate hand in mine and giggled before hiding her face in his leg. I laughed and looked up at Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, it's great to see you again." He smiled and nodded.

"I see you have met my mom Esme." I offered another small smile in her direction. "And this is Marley." He put his huge paw of a hand on her little head mussing up her pink beanie. I heard her huff in annoyance but she made no move to fix it.

"Well, if you will follow me, I'll show you around."

His house was gorgeous. I'm assuming his mother got her hands on this because there was no way that a guy could pull of this balance of kid friendly masculinity unless he was gay. I don't think a gay guy could pull this off actually. We had gone through the entire house when he announced there was one more room to look at. Marley, who had been holding his had the entire time squealed and ran ahead of us in a flash.

"It's her favorite room." He leaned down and whispered.

"I thought her bedroom was pretty awesome. It gets better then that?" He chuckled and led me through the door that Marley had disappeared behind seconds before. I gasped when I walked in. It was any dancers dream come true, even better then the studio I was at just hours before.

"This is her dance/gymnastics studio." I looked up at him in disbelief.

"She's four." I said. He shrugged.

"I know. I was my mothers' idea and Mar really loves to dance. She takes lessons a few times a week at PCD." I let out a small laugh.

"I was over there a little while ago with Rae." He looked at me surprised.

"You know Rae?"

"Yea, I was getting new shoes at discount dance where I met laurel. She introduced me to Rae."

"You dance?"

"Yes. They wanted me to teach at PCD but I said no. I didn't think I could handle thirteen screaming girls." I looked up and saw he was watching Marley. She was standing in the middle of the room practicing her positions in a brightly colored leotard and a pair of jean shorts. It was loud and absolutely adorable and matched her pink beanie perfectly.

"Do you think you can handle this one screaming little girl?" I turned my attention back to him and smiled, completely elated.

"Nothing would make me happier."

A/N: Well, it took long enough but here it is. Let me know what you think. I've has some time to think about it and I really am excited to get back to writing this story. Yay inspiration! And please know that I love you guys to death.


	8. Authors Note

So, this isn't a real chapter unfortunately but I wanted to let you all know that this story is always on my mind, I am just so stuck! I'm running through some ideas and I hope to have a new chapter up by next month, hopefully more than one. Until then I hope you guys will check out my pinterest page and look at the boards for these characters. Thank you for the continued support and patience! You all are the best!

Bonnie

www dot pinterest dot com forward slash ivorysin forward slash


End file.
